


Carne a sangre a hueso a amor

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Brotherhood, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Introspection, Love, Memory Loss, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Playlist challenge, varios personajes, spoilers hasta la temporada 5.
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson





	Carne a sangre a hueso a amor

**Carne a sangre a hueso a amor **

** _Don’t stop me now – Queen _ **

La manera como lo miraba.

Kol había visto suficiente mujeres en el tiempo cuando Klaus lo había mantenido libre del hechizo del palo a través de su corazón, pero nada nunca se hubiera sentido como la manera cuando Davina Claire ponía los ojos en él. 

Se miraba en el espejo, miraba a su familia destrozada, la guerra que corría violenta dentro de sus venas, porque los Mikaelsons no podían realmente vivir en paz con nadie – especialmente con sí mismos – e improvisamente se sintió como si eso no fuera su destino.

Davina le había dado su cuerpo de vuelta, pero la vida que le había llevado era un poco diferente de la anterior.

Kol ya no tenía nada de ocultar, no le hacía falta sangre para saciar su sed ancestral por un hoyo dentro de sí que no se podía llenar.

Podía vivir con el solo amor de Davina, y eso habría sido suficiente. 

** _Hey there Delilah – Plain White T’s _ **

Podría haberse casado con ella.

Podrían haber sido felices juntos, podrían haber vivido toda su eternidad siendo bastante la una por el otro, consumando ese amor que años e incomprensiones y guerras y violencia habían dejado intacto.

Marcel sabía que nunca habría sido todo por Rebekah, pero todavía había tratado de engañarse y decirse que podría haberse conformado con eso.

Cada vez que la pensaba ahora, cada vez que veía esa sombra ocultada por el resentimiento en sus ojos, le habría gustado poderla abrazar y decirle que no tenía que estar a solas sólo a causa de lo que era, que no tenía que seguir el camino que se extendía frente a ella.

Que podría haberse permitido de verter lágrimas para lo que nunca iba a ser, pero que podría verterlas en su hombro, y entonces ambos habrían sido un poco menos amargos.

Pero no podía forzarla afuera de su miseria; y todo lo que Marcel podía hacer era mirar a sí mismo y ella ser infelices, demasiado lejos el uno de la otra.

** _May it be – Enya _ **

La puerta roja le decía muchas cosas diferentes, no todas agradables.

Ocultaban su dolor, ocultaban su culpa y su vergüenza, y ocultaban el mar de sangre que había derramado durante siglos, pero Elijah sabía que eso no era todo.

Era un recordatorio constante de lo que había elegido de ser, era el memento de un hombre – un monstruo, de verdad – que habría vendido y sacrificado su familia y todo lo que le importaba, sólo por un antojo más grande, uno que le había sido grabado en el alma, uno sobre que no tenía ningún control.

Klaus se había equivocado a menudo, especialmente con él, pero Elijah había seguido estando a su lado porque sabía mejor.

Su hermano había sido lo que había abierto la puerta y lo había dejado salir, cada vez; y Elijah se lo estaba devolviendo, poco a poco, de la única manera que conocía: amándolo.

** _Because you loved me – Celine Dion _ **

Existía en algún lugar del mundo, y por una mujer diferente habría sido bastante para seguir adelante y sonreír, de vez en cuando.

Por Hayley no.

Sus manos quemaban por la gana de tocar a Elijah, a sus ojos le hacía falta verlo, desde lejos, porque sabía que no iba a soportar la idea de no reconocerse en sus ojos.

Elijah había pedido de olvidar, había elegido de ser aún más egoísta de Niklaus, maldiciéndola a una vida donde algo siempre iba a faltarle.

Cuando se comparaba con su hermano Elijah parecía tan puro, pero Hayley conocía la verdad.

Ahora no quedaba nada a la vista, no quedaban lágrimas de llorar, ni vínculos de sangre que pudieran devolverle el hombre qua había tan irremediablemente amado.

Miraba a la luna, temblando.

Le hacía falta que el animal dentro arremetiera toda su rabia, le hacía falta para arrancar ese amor de su corazón helado y quieto.

Y entonces habría seguido adelante con su vida, con el vago recuerdo de un hombre milenario que un tiempo había amado.

** _Now and then – Blackmore’s Night_ **

Klaus miró los ataúdes, temblando.

Siempre habían pensado que fuera fácil por él, pensaban que fuera un niño mimado que hacía callar a los que no estaba de acuerdo con él.

Lo era, lo había sido mucho tiempo. Y sin embargo, cuando miraba esos ataúdes, todo lo que veía era cuanto hubiera sido aislado, pese a que nunca fuera realmente a solas. 

Los años, los siglos, la sangre y los asesinatos, todos sumaban hasta un hombre a quien no tendría que haberle importado de nadie a su alrededor, y esa era la máscara que había con tanto gusto llevado durante todo ese tiempo.

Ninguno de sus hermanos nunca iba a saber cómo una pequeña parte de él había muerto cada vez que los había forzado dentro de esas cajas de madera.

** _Knowing me, knowing you – ABBA_ **

Cada vez que pensaba en como todo hubiera empezado, tenía éxito de sonreír. Ahora, años lejos de esos tiempos, veía a sí misma como una niña con demasiado poder y una muy pobre idea de lo que hacer con eso.

Había sido títere y titiritero, había nacido a través de los caprichos de los Mikaelsons y había tratado de controlarlos.

Davina no se arrepentía de ninguna de sus elecciones, no haber sido una arma en las manos de Marcel, ni lo que la había llevado a ser rehuida, no lo que había llegado de eso.

Inclinó la cabeza y miró a Kol, e instintivamente sonrió.

Lo que tenía ahora, no importaba cuanta sangre hubiera sido derramada por obtenerlo, merecía todo el infierno que había soportado; él también había sido al infierno y había sobrevivido con la misma sonrisa.

Ella sabía qué ahora no había nada que no pudieran enfrentar juntos.

** _Because the night – Patti Smith _ **

Habría renunciado enteramente en la sangre, si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de nutrirse con lo que le daba Marcel.

Le arañó la espalda, mordió su hombro, tratando de herir lo que no podía ser destruido, tratando de romper su corazón irrompible, tratando de alejarlo mientras lo tenía tan cerca cómo podía.

No era saludable, y ambos lo sabían. Su amor no podía esa cosa pura de que ella había leído, que había visto en las vidas de otras personas.

No había final feliz por los condenados, no había final en absoluto.

Y se no podía envejecer con el hombre que quería, mirando a sus hijos y lo que habían superado juntos, pues iba a tratar de consumar su carne, infinitamente, tan eterno como su dolor.

** _I’m alive – Celine Dion_ **

Freya sabía que tenía que ser agradecida, de alguna manera.

La vida que había conducido hasta ahora no había sido una vida real, para nada. La maldición que su tía había impuesto sobre ella, la manera como siempre le había sido negado todo lo que le importaba, había sido atroz.

Pero, se lo preguntaba.

Ser una Mikaelson era una maldición en sí misma. Lo que su madre había hecho a sus hermanos y hermana, lo en que se habían transformado, no era que parte de algo podrido ya, algo que tendría que haber muerto mucho tiempo atrás, algo que infectaba a todos los tocados por ellos, su misma hermana también, no importaba que ella no necesitara de nutrirse de sangre para sobrevivir.

Freya miró a la casa vacía y tembló. Había sido dejada allí, a solas, y de alguna manera todavía tenía éxito de sentirlos.

Los Mikaelsons nunca dejaban de verdad a uno de ellos a solas, que era una bendición y una maldición peor que ser un vampiro.

** _Who knows – Avril Lavigne _ **

Era toda su culpa.

Podía tratar de engañarse y pensar que hubiera sido su familia a hacerle esto, pero sabía que no era verdad.

Su padre lo sabía, el espíritu de su madre lo sabía.

Su tío también, y nunca había tratado de dejar que ella llevara la culpa, a pesar de la manera como ella lo trataba.

Elijah había sido lo que había matado a su madre, pero Hope conocía la verdad.

Ella era la razón porque estaban lejos, ella era la razón para que ninguno de ellos nunca iba a tener su final feliz.

Los Mikaelsons simplemente eran mala sangre, y aunque tratara de negarlo, ella era una Mikaelson hasta el hueso.

Iba a reunir esa familia, arreglando sus piezas y hacerla correcta. No importaba lo que tenía que sacrificar en el proceso.

** _What doesn’t kill you – Kelly Clarckson_ **

_Acarició su piel, rozándola con las puntas de los dedos como si fuera algo precioso e increíblemente frágil, como si supiera que estaba destinado a romperla, y la idea lo aterrorizaba. _

_Hayley rio de su cuidado excesivo, acariciándole la cara. _

_“Tócame.” le dijo, su risa todavía haciendo eco a través de la mente de Elijah como el sonido más maravilloso que hubiera oído. Y pues la tocó, asombrado por cuanto caliente y familiar se sentía su piel. _

_“Te quiero, Elijah.” susurró ella, y su voz llegó a él como algo que pertenecía a toda otra vida. _

Elijah se despertó respirando pesadamente, y por la enésima vez durante los últimos meses se sintió como si todavía tuviera sangre corriendo en sus venas.

No podía recordar el sueño, sólo sabía que se sentía tan real de asustarlo.

Se giró para mirar a Antoinette, sonriendo.

Tenía que haber soñado de ella; no había nada diferente que soñar, por él no.


End file.
